


非典型性婚姻关系（一方角色性转！）

by Rachelqiyetan



Category: Real People Slash - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelqiyetan/pseuds/Rachelqiyetan
Summary: 性转预警，史密斯夫妇梗





	非典型性婚姻关系（一方角色性转！）

“给你们的婚姻生活打个分？”  
“8分。”  
“8分吧。”  
“一周性生活呢？”  
“请问是打分还是——？”  
“打分吧。”  
“8分，还是8分。”  
“差不多。”  
“你们什么时候认识的？”  
“五六年前吧，我记性不好。”  
“六年前啦。”  
2012年香港。  
“您好先生，请问您是一个人吗？”林彦俊坐在酒店大堂的沙发上，慢悠悠翻当天的早报，假装没听见服务生的问话。“先生。先生？如果您是一个人的话，那边有几位先生想问您几个问题。”  
“呢位阿生和我系兼埋嘅。”林彦俊捏紧了报纸的手突然被抓住握进手心。一个女声柔柔地和服务生说。  
林彦俊顺着手慢慢视线往上爬，指甲修剪得平平整整，五指纤长，腕上戴了条银链，手臂修长，肩膀圆润，下巴尖尖，嘴唇红红，眉目英气，眼里又像酝一汪湖水。  
“系嘅，呢位小姐和我兼埋。”  
林彦俊看着突然过来救场的靓妹朝他倾过来，也不拒绝，反手握住她。  
“先生不像香港人，我也是单身旅客，帮个忙行么？”靓妹冲他眨眨左眼，咬着下唇显得特别无辜。  
“对不起，这位先生打扰了。”见此情况，服务生朝他们鞠了个半躬匆匆走了。  
“看来起码得在一起呆一天了。这位小姐，会委屈到您么？”  
靓妹腼腆地笑了：“当然不会。我叫王子怡。请问先生您怎么称呼？”  
“林彦俊。”  
王子怡感觉到交握的手掌心滚烫，偷偷勾了勾小拇指划过男人的掌心。抬头，她发现男人的眼神和掌心一样火热，这让她忍不住咬住了自己的下唇。

无论是怎样莫名其妙的感情，都可以开始得顺顺理成章。林彦俊拉着王子怡开了间房，任务完成后的艳遇让他的荷尔蒙飙升到了一个高点。  
王子怡被抵在房门上接吻，林彦俊亲她的时候就像在尝草莓软糖或者果冻，舔一下表层，吸一口从嘴角流下来的汁水，然后用牙齿吮咬一下红润的，柔软的嘴唇。她觉得自己好热，好湿，像滴着蜂蜜的蜜罐，需要谁来舔一舔，来打开她，尝尝最里面的被蜜泡透了的甜芯。  
衣服消失的速度很快，先是林彦俊的休闲衬衫和裤子，他只将它们脱到一半，就不耐烦地甩掉。然后是王子怡的小礼裙和内衣像崩开的礼物绑带一样落下。她抱住林彦俊，双手扣在他宽厚的背肌上，脚后跟从林彦俊的小腿内侧一路往上滑，滑到腰际，像一朵漂浮的云在跳舞。  
林彦俊抓住这朵云。女孩的大腿内侧一直贴着他的腿部肌肉移动，轻轻地磕着他，摩擦出一股向上的电火花，滋拉滋拉地烧着他的大脑。他使劲箍住王子怡的腰，把她拉近自己，示意她用两条腿盘住他。  
林彦俊立刻觉得自己像被云朵缠绕住了，王子怡的腿交叠在他的腰际，双手勾着他的脖子。她的脖颈因为快乐微微向后仰。  
林彦俊把脸埋进乳沟里。他像躺在棉花糖山里，又软又香，舔一舔，咬一咬，吮一吮，像在嗦果冻。他腾出一只手摸摸这小丘陵，戳戳顶端的小果子，棉花糖山和小果子被他按下去又弹起来，颜色慢慢变红，挺立着晃动，软软地拍在他脸上。王子怡发出一声甜腻的鼻音，双腿夹得更紧了。林彦俊能感觉到腰间的湿意。这一片片绕着他的云要下雨了。  
他决定要把这个蜜罐放在床上，敲开来一点点尝。  
他们交叠着陷入大床里，像摇曳着的无人的船。王子怡摸索着向下握住了男人勃起的硬物。林彦俊立刻颤抖了一下，浑身像过电一样，血和快乐都以光速冲向天灵盖。她隔着柔软的棉布料握住头部的形状，浅浅地套弄，再沿着形状摸摸两边的小球。  
林彦俊看向女孩的眼睛。她冲着他笑了一下，大眼睛清澈明亮又无辜天真。漂亮脸蛋因为热情而熏红，染上一层艳色。  
他咽了咽口水，舌尖咂摸出一丝甜味：“确定么？”  
“嗯。”王子怡甜腻地发出一声应允的鼻音。男人的手正抚摸着她的阴部，像轻抚一朵春日盛开的鲜花，摸摸丝绒般的叶子，弹弹花蕊。他找到了花穴口，先是轻轻地在边缘刮一圈，然后用一根手指点着花汁一点点往里深入。他找到了蜜罐被泡开的芯，高热黏人，紧紧裹着他的手指。  
“宝贝……放松一点……”林彦俊一边喘气，一边拍拍晃动的棉花糖山。王子怡立刻软得像铺开的云，柔柔地荡。小林彦俊也以相同的频率被丝绸柔柔地包着荡漾。  
他又加入了一根手指，高热的内壁紧紧地贴上来，用力吸住他，像好久没有见过类似的小兄弟一样热情欢迎。  
王子怡包住他肉棒的手一顿，甜腻腻地哼唧起来。她又软了一倍，手指似乎只剩下扒下他内裤的力气。  
“宝贝，你好紧，我好爱你。”  
林彦俊在漂浮的云朵里艰难地挪到床头，拆开安全套给自己戴上。他扶住自己用力挺入，王子怡被顶得向上一冲，叫出了声。她的脸立刻因为害羞而通红，像熟透的果子。

王子怡觉得自己好涨好饱满。  
林彦俊一边九浅一深地操着她，一边左右开工地揉她的奶子，然后用嘴唇裹住顶端的小珠轻轻一吸，咬着拉长。疼痛和快感交织在一起，王子怡颈子向外仰起，嘴唇张开。这时林彦俊又会放弃蹂躏小珠，让它红艳艳地弹回来，尖尖地挺着。他转而和王子怡接吻，趁空把舌头放进女孩的嘴里，用和下面一样的频率浅浅地搅和她的牙齿和舌头。汁液沿着王子怡的嘴角流下来，林彦俊一把抹了，涂在她的奶子上。然后又一路亲下来，用舌头在她的小珠周边打圈圈。  
有时王子怡的手懒洋洋地摸摸他的两颗小球，又因为撞到激烈交合处而害羞地逃开。有时会搭在林彦俊的胸膛或者肩膀上，然后随着撞击掉下来。  
她喘息着叫“哥哥——”，然后被深深一顶打断，“啊——，哥哥好大。”王子怡像在伊甸园里被慢慢喂一个硕大的苹果，偶尔她停下来打一个停顿，高高地叫些什么，然后继续吞吃。快感在大脑里一层层叠加和积累，她被喂得很饱很饱。最后她发出一声尖叫，感受到一股热流被灌入体内。  
林彦俊在积累的快感中攀上了高峰，他的大脑进入短暂的空白，就像在一朵云上睡觉，什么都是白色的，但是很舒服，很慰贴，快乐的云朵缠住了他，把他一圈圈包裹起来。  
林彦俊慢慢把自己退出来，把安全套打个结扔掉。他们靠着躺了一会儿，王子怡爬起来去浴室洗澡。  
林彦俊听着传出的水声，心里有一点奇妙的感觉。


End file.
